


Mellifluous

by offgun07



Category: Babii, Our Skyy (TV), Our Skyy (TV) RPF, Thai Actor RPF, offgun, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV) RPF, รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV), รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV) RPF
Genre: Christmas Eve, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, offgun - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offgun07/pseuds/offgun07
Summary: Every year this friend group hosts different festivals and compete on who's the best. A small tradition that started back in college, continued for longer than one would imagine. Moments considered special for some, were usual for them. Playful banter, kids running around and so called adults getting drunk as if they weren't in the middle of their lives, but instead teenagers. Would you like to join them this year? Take a peek inside their awfully "mundane" lives - or at least that's what they say.
Relationships: Arm Weerayut Chansook/Alice Alysaya Tsoi, Jane Ramida Jiranorraphat/Mild Lapassalan Jiravechsoontornkul, New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheoryOfBL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoryOfBL/gifts).



"You and New could come over around 6?" the older male looked towards the younger one, asking if the time was correct. Gun nodded and motioned for Off to help him with the decorations. "Yes." Off sighed. "Oh for God's sake Tawan. Just bring a bottle of rosé or champagne. You don't need to worry about the damn gifts." The frustration was evident in his voice. Ending the call, he proceeded to make his way towards his husband. 

"P'Tay was worrying about the gifts again?" Gun asked. Off responded with a muffled hum as he buried his head on his shoulder, while holding him in his arms. He nuzzled his nose into Gun's neck.

It's been 5 years. Five gorgeous, amazing years, since he'd married Gun. The day they had exchanged their vows, he could finally show the world his little devil. Gun on the other hand couldn't agree with that since, whenever anyone got a tad bit too close to him, Off was ready with a machete. Even before they got married, and even if said person was his very own cousin. Whenever they attended an event, the older was always bragging about his lover and showing him off to his companions.

Not that Gun minded it. He had always been someone who likes attention. Be it at a company fundraiser or his very own wedding; to the point where he had warned his friends Tay and New not to propose on his big day, else he'd have then removed from his and his lover's life. Fortunately for the yet to be married couple, neither of them had plans to marry each other till the next year. Unfortunately, New had given Tay the ring at Arm and Alice's wedding. Thus, resulting in the married couple being furious. Thank heavens, Gun was there to cool Alice down with some imported wine he had brought as their wedding gift.

"Did you call P'Arm and P'Alice? I told them to arrive at 5 since I'm probably sure that they'll be an hour or so late. As usual," Gun continued. With his lover's head buried in his neck, he continued decorating their Christmas tree. It was quite a sight to behold, since he had taken more than a few hours to set the decorations. Their friend group hosted different holidays at their respective homes. Tay and New were in charge of Loy Krathong and Halloween this year, Arm and Alice, Songkran, and so on. Every year they competed on which festival was celebrated the best and who hosted it. And Gun was quite the competitive thing. Off was dumbstruck to say the least when he came home from work to see the house decorated in such a lavish manner. But he made sure that his zealous husband wouldn't go overboard with his festivities.

"Love, did you order the frosting and embellishments for dessert?" Gun asked as he nudged Off with his shoulder. Yet to receive an answer, he looked at Off, tilting his head to the side. His left hand made its way to caress his hair. His cafuné was interrupted when Off suddenly opened his eyes. He retracted his arms from the former and pulled himself upright, as if there was an invisible force that compelled him to stay in his lover's arms.

Gun looked at him, evidently curious. His eyes followed him as he walked towards the dining table. He couldn't make out what Off was doing since his back was facing him. He went on with his tree, decorating it with candy canes and Christmas balls to his heart's content. Just as he was about to hang a white angel, music filled the spacious dimly-lit room. The alluring sound of the saxophone reached his ears as he chuckled, recognizing his husband's song of choice. His body swayed as if he had no control over it. He felt the taller male's arms snaking around his waist. Eyes closed, lips curled, he rested the back of his head on his lover's shoulder. They both moved in sync with the jazz.

And they were back to their college days; dancing in the dark, scarcely moon-lit room. The music impelled them to move around the room, in each other's arms, aimlessly. The sound of unsolicited contagious laughter and muttered apologies filled the room as they stepped on the other's toes. Contended gazes, wandering hands and the widest of grins occupying their faces, almost lit up the cramped space. Off's hands were on Gun's waist and the latter's snaked around Off's neck. Nonsensical hums and _'I love you'_ s were heard, as if nothing else mattered. Nothing but them, right there, with each other. They were drunk; drunk on love. It was almost too much for the people around. But everyone knew. They knew that after years of suffering, solitude and heartache they deserved one good thing; they deserved each other.

_"Hold me close and hold me fast. This magic spell you cast."_

As the rusty sound of Armstrong singing was heard, they were thrown back to the present. Gun turned around in Off's arms and looped his hands around the latter's neck. Off bit his lower lip, his eyes attached to the other's soft ones, the lips he cherished every moment he breathed. Gun's tongue darted out to wet his dry lips, tempting his lover. Off leaned in, his warm breath tickling Gun's lips. The latter met him halfway. He pulled him in, claiming his lips as his own. Maybe time stopped for the both but the flutter only intensified. He felt him crashing like a wave, enveloping him in warmth. He could only focus on how soft he felt against his mouth. Gun flicked his tongue and explored his husband's warm cavern. Hearing Off's moan he smirked. The taller turned his head to the other side to deepen the kiss, only for their noses to collide rather a bit painfully.

Gun hissed and moved back. He rubbed his nose while glaring at his clumsy husband who bore a sheepish smile on his quite handsome face. His gaze softened when he came to the usual conclusion that he could not be mad at him for long since he knew his weak spot. Seeing Off's face hold an adorable pout as his eyebrows were scrunched together, he burst out laughing. He couldn't contain himself at the thought that Off looked as if he was almost constipated. The other looked rather bemused but went along with it. He had long learnt that his partner was quite strange and random at times and that was the reason he fell for him. Once out of breath due to his sudden outburst, Gun rested his forehead against Off's.

"I thought a trip down memory lane wouldn't hurt." Gun chuckled upon hearing that.

"You really are a hopeless romantic, aren't you?" He inquired with mock sympathy, evident in his voice.

"And what if I am?" Amused, the taller asks.

"Well, I guess that's the reason I fell in love with this big baby" Gun said, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"Excuse me! I am quite capable of handling myself, thank you very much" Off replied, offended.

"And who was it that was at the verge of tears when they stopped making their favourite cereal?"

"The strawberry flavour was superior and that's it! It was miles better than your bleak cornflakes." He imitated a gagging face.

Gun flicked the back of his head, laughing.

"That hurt-"

Suddenly their front door opened and in barged two and a half people who looked like they were about to venture to Alaska.

"Reminiscing the old days, are we, Pet?" Tay stated.

Off rolled his eyes," I have no idea why in the world I gave you a key to my house. And why are you dressed like it's gonna snow?"

"You gave it to me back when you were heartbroken over Pet. You got really drunk at the bar and me and Hin had to drive you back at the ass crack of dawn," Tay sighed. "We couldn't even sleep properly for two nights in a row and we get a call saying that our dear friend here has gotten hammered and--" Off had rushed from the arms of his lover and slammed his palm against Tay's obviously loud mouth.

"No, love. Let him continue. I want to know this." Gun was amused. Turning towards his husband, he asked, " How come I'm hearing this just now?"

"What incident would you be referring to babe?" Off's face sported a blush.

"Why would Uncle Off be heartbroken over Uncle Gun? Didn't they always love each other?" A nine year-old Frank looked around curiously, expecting answers from the so-called adults in the room.

"Honey, your uncle Off and Pet weren't always together. There was a time when they first met and this old lion here, fell in love with the little devil. He was completely head over heels for him. But Pet here didn't like him that much since he was weary of his intentions and so when Off confessed, he got rejected." Tay looked at Frank's comically wide eyes before continuing. "Let's just say that he didn't take it that well, so he went to random bars and apparently had the time of his life, since me and your Papa had to pay the bill, which almost left us broke" Tawan glared at said person, while the latter could only grin sheepishly.

"So they weren't always together?!" Frank had an expression of betrayal on his boyish face. It was as if he realized his existence itself was a lie.

"Yes kiddo, we weren't always together. And maybe we wouldn't be here today if not for your Papa. He left the both of us on the rooftop of our high school on a chilly night. And, locked the door so we had to wait till dawn for the janitor to open it." Gun glared at New accusingly.

"Hey! If not for us you wouldn't be together. Show some respect to my husband" Tay exclaimed. New stood beside him and nodded as if to say, "I agree."

"Tay, remember the time I said we were cool about that incident?" The person in question looked at Off expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

"Yeah, I lied" Tay rolled his eyes so far back that Frank was worried they'd roll out of their sockets.

"We almost froze to death. It was like 20 degrees out there! And thank god I had my coat, else our autopsy report would've said in bold letters 'Cause of death: Hypothermia'" Gun gestured as if to show a sign board.

"Oh please. Stop exaggerating, you weasels. You people don't even feel cold. And don't act as if y'all didn't enjoy the night. We found you both snuggled together as if you were Jack and Rose in another dimension, where she actually saves him and doesn't hog up the space. For all we know you guys could've just smooched and said 'it was too cold so we had to maintain body heat'. New said the last part in a shrill tone, probably trying to imitate the oldest person in the room.

"You know what? Someday New, you and Tay will go pretty far. I hope you stay there." Off responded.

"Well, well, well, look who grew a mouth. Looks like Pet is really rubbing off on you. Aren't you Pet?" Tay looked at Gun.

"If you guys don't-" The doorbell interrupted Gun.

Frank leaped up from his place on the couch to open the door. Once he saw them, he let out a huge sigh. "Oh thank god. Aunt Alice, help me! Dad, Papa and Uncle Off and Uncle Gun are about to rip each other's throats out." He all but dragged Alice by the arm and pulled her to the living room.

"Wow. Looks like Gun didn't spare a second to decorate the house." Arm looked around the entire room.

"Really guys? Again?" Alice sighed," When will I have to stop being a mother to you four annoying brats?"

Frank snickered while he dragged a shy Ohm and a confused Jane inside, not wanting him to miss this spectacle. While the four "annoying brats" looked at Alice as if they had been accused of stealing cookies from the jar kept on the highest shelf and denied it, all while having crumbs stuck to the corners of their mouth.

"Well, I suppose there's nothing we can do about this now. Come on Ohm, you said you were hungry on the ride here. I'm hungry too." Arm headed straight into the kitchen - probably trying to find some snacks - while an eight year-old Ohm hurried behind his father.

"P'Tay isn't getting dessert tonight" Gun declared.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Tay looks at Alice, then at his husband, "Why isn't New being deprived of your sweet glory?" That being said, New glared daggers at his husband, while the hosts were cracking up and Alice just stood still with an amused smile, while Jane was seconds away from rolling on the floor and laughing her insides out.

* * *


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually changed a bit in the previous chapter: Mike and Godji are not included in this story ; Jane is Arm and Alice's eldest child and Ohm's sister ( instead of Mike and Godji's daughter ) ; And I changed a few sentences in the last 2-3 paragraphs so that Jane makes an appearance.
> 
> Sorry I really wanted to add Mike and Godji but there were way too many characters for me to give them all particular roles.
> 
> And the timelines probably aren't going to match, so sorry!

"Then Namtan punched that bully. And you will not believe what she did next!" Frank, with his hands, narrated his quite eventful day at school comically. Apparently, a student had been making fun of a kid for keeping lip gloss and concealer in his locker. He went as far as holding him by the collar and pushing him down since according to him, "Boys shouldn't wear makeup. That's gay. And being gay is a sin. You will go to hell." Hearing that everyone in the room

had cracked up. People really don't get it, do they? Idiocy has no limits. 

"She took him by the arm and dragged him out?" Ohm contributed to the conversation. Everyone turned to look at the usually shy kid who kept to himself, only opening up to Frank and Jane. "I saw them," he adds in a small tone.

It seemed Ohm had finally been working on coming out of his shell. Arm and Alice had decided to take him in when his father had abandoned him a few years back. They struggled along the way but he was an adorable child and all the people present in the room had fallen in love with him the day Arm brought him home. The kid was precious. And he deserved all the patience and care in the world.

"Well, seems like she quite fancies Lee since from what i know, she usually just ignores the bullies," Gun voiced his thoughts. Frank just shrugged at the statement.

"What do we have for dinner P'Gun?" Ohm's elder sister inquired.

"How do you eat that much? You just finished a bag of chips and two cans of soda, P'Jane!" Frank was somewhat shocked since it was a feat he could never seem to accomplish. He'd always be full after just a bit. Though he was neither pegged as skinny nor fat, this meant that he couldn't enjoy Off's delicacies and Gun's desserts to the fullest.

"Her stomach is a rabbit hole, unlike yours," Ohm commented as Jane glared at him. 

"Now, now. Don't start a fight Jane," New tutted at Jane who had her arm raised, ready to smack Ohm upside his head. 

"That's not fair P'. He called my tummy a rabbit hole! I'm already annoyed since Joss stole away Mild during recess yesterday. I didn't even get a chance to talk to her and wish her!" she pulled her hair in frustration. 

"Wait a minute. Who is this Mild person? Why am I hearing of them just now?" Arm questioned.

"Jane's got a crush on this girl but her best friend always steals Jane's chance to talk to her. And when she was about to ask her out yesterday, Mild's best friend, Joss steered her away, saying that he needed to convince the lunch lady to give him an extra chocolate milk," Ohm explained.

"As if that was even a reason?! Everyone knows Ms. Sebasti doesn't give out extra anything!!" Jane screeched out.

"It's okay dear. I'm sure you'll get a chance to talk to her," Alice looked at her husband, motioning for him to say something. 

"Of course you'll get to do so. If that Joss boy is a problem for you, you tell me. Me and Gun will handle him," Arm assured his daughter and Gun nodded for confirmation.

"But school doesn't even start till next year," Jane continued whining.

"WHAT?!" Everyone present in the room gawked at the source of the shrill sound - Frank.

"What do you mean 'until next year'?! We have to wait a year to go to school?!" Frank looked around incredulously. 

Jane flicked the back of his head, "I meant after two weeks, which is next year, you dumb oaf. God, Mom I think P'Tay dropped Frank on his head when he was a baby."

"Damn you! My child is completely fin-" Said child's scream once again stopped New in his tracks. 

"What? I thought it was a rat! See!" Frank pointed towards a blanket in the corner of the room, bundled up which for a matter of fact, did not resemble a figure even similar to a rat. 

"I take it back." New sighed.

"See, Tay I told you not to leave Frank alone with Off. He screams just like him. Gun, rein your husband. We don't want blood spilled here today," Arm warned Gun as soon as he saw Off about to smash his head with a table lamp. 

"Love, stop. Don't do that. Use the vase beside it. My lamp is expensive, unlike that cheap vase that Arm himself gave you," Gun said with a sweet smile. "Frank I'm seriously offended by the fact that you thought there was a rat in my house," he deadpans and looks at the kid, before telling Ohm and Jane to bring out the board games. "Oh and Frank? Could you get some snacks from the kitchen? They're in the cupboard beside the dishwasher. Thank you," The trio went out to do their specified work, while the rest just sat in the room - some sprawled on the couch and some on the table beside the TV.

"So? Did you take the offer?" Off looked at his hands and said. 

"What offer?" Arm looked around confused, which was quite a surprising thing since he was usually the person in their group who knew everything - the gossip queen. 

"I got a job offer in Novosibirsk for an editorial position," the person in question answered. 

Atthaphan was currently an editor on probation for Silkworm Books, one of Thailand's biggest publishing houses, internationally acclaimed. It was a big deal to even get an internship there, let alone a job. 

Thus everyone was quite shocked to say the least when one day Gun called all of them over only to arrive late; face, red, panting and letter in hand. Earlier that particular week, Gun had applied for the post of a copy editor in Silkworm Books. It was just for a part time job since he knew he couldn't score anything higher than that there. And it seemed like lady luck had a bone to pick with him since, that very day the head editor of the company was present and wanted to "take a good look at the candidates". She herself took the interview and quite frankly, it did not go well for Gun. She asked every candidate a few questions but for him, she grilled him completely and Gun being the sassy little thing he was, threw her back quite a few......controversial answers. And Gun was pretty sure that he screwed up the entire interview. That day he went to a local bar and drank till he deemed that he had drowned all his sorrows - meaning he had puked twice and was ready to go back home and have his husband cuddle him to sleep. 

The next day, Off was quite surprised to see his husband out of bed and cooking. He came down to see him on the kitchen counter, humming merrily and making their breakfast. 'Well, at least he's not moping around', Off thought. When he asked Gun about it, he simply said that there's no point thinking about something that's done and done so he better move on and do something productive. That being said he kissed Off and went on humming a familiar song. The shorter then told Off to get dressed. They both met up with Arm and toke Ohm out to an amusement park, since both his parents were busy working. The day went on quite happily. That was until that one day Gun called all of them home. Only for him to come in late, barging through the door, screaming like a madman on a killing spree. It wasn't until he shouted did they be relived,

"I GOT IT! I GOT THE FUCKING JOB AT SILKWORM!"

Though it took everyone a minute to process his almost gibberish speech, they jumped up from their places and hugged him till he was suffocated and gasping for better air. As it turns out, the head editor was impressed and wanted to push Gun's buttons since most of their employees usually just listen to whatever was told and never spoke up. So she had offered him a higher position once she saw his credentials. But since he had applied for a lower post he had to be put on probation for 6 months. He liked his job but his peers were as usual too much to handle. They thought they could do whatever since he was on probation. 

A few days back Off saw a letter addressed to Gun. He guessed it must've been an official one since they usually send an email. It was an offer from AST Publishing Group, once again another big name from the publishing industry placed in Russia. Gun had a friend there who had recommended him and apparently they had liked his resume and his interview and wanted to offer him a position in their Latin and literature department since he had taken a side course for advanced Latin back in college. But the job was - obviously - in Novosibirsk and he had to leave home for it.

"You really thought you'd get away with it? Not telling us?" Tay looked at Gun. Suddenly the room felt too congested. Gun didn't want to tell them because he didn't want to make a decision yet, which was probably not a good idea since AST needed him to respond in under a week.

"It's not like I didn't want to, I just didn't find the righ-" Alice stopped Gun mid-sentence, " Don't give me any of that 'right timing' bullshit Gun. You know that no matter what we all will always support you." Gun looked at Off, who continued picking on a stray thread in the corner of the sofa.

Off obviously wanted to support his husband, and he did. But who in their right mind wanted their lover to move 5000 miles away? Willingly? But he knew what a gigantic offer it was so he kept mum. But the foundation of their relationship itself was built on trust and transparency. Off internally wanted to dig a hole, crawl into it and live there till his remaining days, but then he wouldn't get to see Gun anymore. _Why is this so hard!? I don't want him to go but I don't want to hold him back either._ His mind was racing with thoughts, countless thoughts. He finally came to conclude his reverie : He would talk to Gun about it later that night.

Gun had a hunch about what his husband was thinking. He sighed. " If I take the offer I probably won't be able to come home more than thrice a year.....And I'll obviously have to quit at Silkworm. But P'Paithoon would kill me...." he continued mumbling to himself, weighing the pros and cons. Painthoon was the head editor at Silkworm, who had grown quite accustomed and had taken a liking to Gun. In reality, Gun didn't want to leave Thailand any more than Off wanted him to leave but the offer was far too tempting. He almost tore his hair off as he huffed in annoyance. 

"Can't we just think about it later? It's Christmas Eve...Let's enjoy it, no?" Off came to Gun's rescue, not only because he didn't want Gun being paranoid but because they both needed to talk later; together. Arm and New hummed in accordance. Their spouses looked rather skeptical but decided that it was the couple's decision to make and so they sighed. 

"As long as you both work it out Peng," Tay stated, looking at Off. 

"Papa? What game are we gonna play?" Frank voiced out as he and the others returned. 

"I think we have Pictionary in the cards today kiddo," Arm answered in New's stead, as he saw Jane holding a whiteboard. Everybody groaned in chorus. 

"Mom! That is so not fair. Everyone knows Uncle New will win," Ohm whined. Alice responded, " I don't make the rules Ohm. You think I'm not pissed? We're on the same team," She rolled his eyes and glared at New, who in turn managed a grin.

New was a freelance artist who's work was auctioned for thousands. Switching from Engineering to Art in his second year in university, he did go through a rough patch. Though he struggled to find work later but flourished in time. For anyone to say that his work was even beautiful would be an understatement - according to Tay. Some of his paintings were hung around in all of their houses, mostly as gifts. Everyone had their own favourite but they all could agree that his best work was a portrait of Frank.

Frank didn't quite open up and was uncomfortable back when they first took him in, but he softened with time. He was just a preschool student then and God, was he just adorable. The couple were elated to have a little human in their house; To have someone call them their home; To hear those little feet pattering, first thing in the morning; Wet cheeks when Frank had nightmares; Wobbly hands, trying to eat by himself - even though his meal mostly ended up all over his face and clothes. He was a beautiful addition to their small family - Off, Alice, Gun, Tay, Jane, Arm, New and little Ohm and Frank. 

It was a picture of Frank, sitting on his bead. His feet propped up against the wall and he faced the wall. He had been reading a story book Gun had gifted him on his 8th birthday - The Giving Tree. Frank loved that book - after having read it a million times - but for the life of him, couldn't figure out why the tree kept on giving the boy everything she had, even when he didn't even show her an ounce of the same kindness. When he had asked his parents, Arm had been the one to respond, " It's a metaphor kiddo. The tree is someone who just keeps on giving and giving till they have nothing left and the the man is someone who takes and takes and doesn't realize his mistake till it's too late." Off had then asked him who he liked better - the tree or the boy?

To which Frank simply said, " I don't like either of them then.....because we are supposed to live our own lives. The tree gave and gave and the man took and took. None of them lived their life properly." Everyone present in the room was astonished at the young boy's philosophy. At least one thing was clear: Frank clearly was going to go far ahead in life, even if he did have some.... not so bright moments.

"Well I am an artist, monster," New ruffled Ohm's soft hair. 

"And because of that fact itself, you, New Thitiphoom Techaapaikhun-Vihokratana will not be allowed to draw tonight," Off grinned before continuing," Or any other night in this house. Well at least not for games."

Tay and Frank - who were in New's team - whined as the rest of the room went on to kick start their nonexistent drawing and communication skills.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Gun looked at his husband with a wide smile. Off got up," Well, Jane how would you like an early Christmas present?" He looked at Jane with a mischievous glint in his brown orbs. She just peered up at him in confusion. _Maybe a late parcel?_ She thought. If only she knew beforehand how unprepared she was going to be for her present.......

* * *


End file.
